Love Me Or Leave Me
by Dranger
Summary: Two pairs of Lovely Angels are sucked into a new world. Can they cope?
1. Cooling your head

Love Me or Leave Me: Evolution of the Pair.  
A Dirty Pair Shoujo Ai/Yuri Fan Fiction.  
  
Dirty Pair is copyrighted to Haruka Takachiho.   
Love Me Or Leave Me is copyrighted to Dan Wisner.  
  
Chapter One: Cooling your head.   
  
Kei and Yuri stood in Divison Chief Goulet's office. Both were looking  
worse for wear. Their hair was sooty, their sliver outfits were smudged  
with dirt and both had bandages and blemishes on their skin. While they   
looked terrible, both women had satisfied expressions on their faces.   
They completed the mission with little damage. Yeah the WWWA agent that   
they were supposed to rescue did get injured but it wasn't their fault.   
  
Or so Kei says.  
  
"Well, I see you've yet again returned in one piece." Chief Albert Goulet   
hummed with a slight smile on his face. "I've read both of your reports,  
seems the both of you were able to find trouble consultant Lazy Ace right  
away...and help him shut down the Carboni family and Warlord Blood-Merry   
on Calpha Five...with less body count and collateral damage than your   
previous missions."  
  
The Lovely Angels smiled at this. To them it meant they were getting better.  
As a bonus, this was a fairly interesting case. They both liked solving  
the more complicated cases.  
  
"Still there's something that bothers me." Goulet sighed. "It seem that   
Lazy Ace was injured during a critical part of the misson."  
  
"That was his dumb fault." Kei grumbled and put her hand on her hips.   
"If he didn't act so macho and let us do our job he wouldn't be in the   
recovery room."  
  
"Really now." Goulet uttered, then sighed. "Kei...I have to inform you  
that Lazy Ace claims that you...."  
  
"I don't care what he says!" Kei blurted at him, sighed, then threw up  
her hands "We had a mission to carry out. Get him back and shut down   
both groups without destroying Gamba City...if possible."  
  
"Be that is it may..." Goulet hummed then sighed. "Lazy Ace has filed a   
complaint against you. I'm sorry to do this but...I'm suspending you   
for a month."  
  
Kei's mouth fell open. Yuri saw the reaction and sighed.  
  
"Sir, I'd like to be put on probation too, if I may." Yuri sighed then  
nodded. "She's my partner and I was just as responsible as she was."  
  
"Wha?!" Kei blurted. "Yuri what are you...?!"  
  
"You do have a point." Goulet sighed. "After all Ace did file and addendum  
stating that you were responsible for his injury as well, Yuri. All right   
you're both suspended. That'll be all."  
  
"Point taken sir." Yuri nodded to him and gazed at Kei. "C'mon. Lets  
get cleaned up."  
  
"Yuri...I really need to have a long chat with you." Kei growled to her   
partner as they walked out of Goulet's office. The division chief   
deflated once they had left the room. It was hard doing that to them  
but the 3WA had rules to abide by...and what they did to Lazy Ace went  
against procedure.  
  
Still he wondered what would have happened to all those civilians if Kei  
Hadn't decked Lazy Ace. Lazy did think of himself as, no fancy himself   
as, as the legendary James Bond. Unfortunately 'Lazy' wasn't as capable   
as he thought he was...and that's why the Lovely Angels had to bring his   
Zahian butt back home.  
  
* * *  
  
Kei fumed all the way to their apartment. Yuri didn't have to be involved   
in it.   
  
*It was 'Aces' fault for nearly costing thousands of lives.* She thought  
to herself *I was just trying to prevent meaningless carnage...that was   
all I was doing. But then he didn't have my or Yuri's inherent telepathic  
abilities...which told them that if the Carboni and Merry groups fought   
it out those innocent lives would be slaughtered.*  
  
In the mean time...Yuri was trying to figure out what to say and do to  
Calm her partner and long time friend down. She knew Kei was going to  
blow up at her.   
  
*What to do? What to say? What to do to calm her down?* Yuri thought.  
Then it hit her. *Do what she did when Kei learned that her childhood  
sweetheart was gay. Or when she woke up from nightmares about previous   
missions for that matter.*  
  
*Just hold on tight and whisper calm and soothing words into Kei's ear.   
Kei didn't even mind the hug then. Then again she was rather distraught  
at the time. This time she's pissed and rightfully so.*  
  
Kei stormed up to their apartment, unlocked the door, opened it and shut  
it in Yuri's face. She locked it behind her, and to Mughi's surprise,   
she broke for her bedroom.  
  
In The mean time Yuri stood ramrod straight and clenched her fist at   
Kei's latest attempt to shut her out of her life.  
  
*Damn it Kei! I'm trying to help you here!* Yuri thought. *Why do you   
always slam the door on me!?*  
  
Inside the apartment Kei wept silent unshed tears on her bed.   
  
*Why?!* She thought as she fought back the tears. *Why are we blamed all  
the time?! Its not all our fault...things happen...people get away from   
us. People get away from us...or things get out of our hands. It ain't   
our fault.*  
  
As Kei continued to silently lament their predicament, Yuri calmed down,  
and unlocked the door. Mughi greeted her at the door and Yuri silently  
patted him on the head. She quietly locked the door behind her, looked  
about for Kei...then went to her partner's bedroom. She sighed inwardly  
as she saw her partner try to keep her feelings to herself.  
  
"Kei?" She whispered silently "Can I come in?"  
  
She stepped inside.  
  
"Kei?" She repeated. Her fiery haired partner stopped shuddering.  
  
"Go away." Kei uttered. "Just go away."  
  
Yuri sighed then shook her head.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Yuri hummed as she took a step. "I mean  
the last thing I should be doing is finding some guy..."  
  
"Go ahead. Find yourself a cute guy." Kei uttered. "You have time to  
kill. We both do."  
  
Yuri put a hand on her left hip, sighed and marched up to the bed. She  
sat down...laid a hand on Kei's right shoulder. Kei went rigid and tried  
to slap Yuri. Yuri, knowing Kei's moves Better than anyone, avoided the   
slap, turned about and brought Kei into an uncomfortable embrace.  
  
"Just stop it, Kei!" Yuri growled "I'm trying to help you here!"  
  
"Lemme go, you!" Kei growled back. "Can't I at least have some privacy!"  
  
"No." Yuri shook her head, then nodded to her. "I'm not gonna let go, Kei.  
You're gonna become a psycho if you keep all those tears in. Let me help   
you, please?!"  
  
Kei struggled against Yuri's arms, but her partner held on firmly. Yuri   
tucked her head down a bit and spoke again.  
  
"Let me help you, Kei." Yuri hummed again. Her breath splashed against  
the back of Kei's neck. Yuri's voice became a raspy whisper "Please,   
let me help you."  
  
Kei stopped struggling after that, and, in Yuri's eyes, seemed to relax a  
little.  
  
"See?" Yuri hummed, then nodded "Now this isn't so bad isn't it. Now...  
open up to me Kei."  
  
Kei shuddered again, but not out of anger. Tears began to well up in her  
eyes, they fell down her cheeks and the other half of the Lovely Angels  
she wiped a few away.  
  
"Let them fall." Yuri hummed then nodded. "Just let them fall. Its okay   
to cry, Kei. Let it out."  
  
Kei didn't listen to her though. She kept on wiping the tears off of her  
face and away from her eyes. In the mean time, Yuri just held onto her   
friend until she fell asleep.   
  
Yuri sighed as Kei started snoring, as she usually did, and tenderly laid  
her partner down on the bed and tucked her in. Yuri smiled as the fiery   
haired trouble consultant instantly curled up in a fetal position. Yuri  
decided to keep her friend company, sighed to herself, then slipped into   
the opposite side of the bed. She thought of her friends anguish and   
pain and...let her own tears fall.  
  
The next day, Kei awoke in her bed And found that she wasn't alone. Yuri   
was on the other side of her bed, curled up and sleeping rather soundly.   
Kei stared at her partner, then smiled at the violet haired 'Angel'. She  
quietly slipped out of bed and out the door. She trudged out into the   
living room, turned and walked into their kitchenette.   
  
She started a batch of coffee and leaned up against the wall. She wondered  
how long Yuri would stay in bed. Kei smiled to herself Yuri always liked  
a good cup of coffee in the morning. She'd trudge on in like she always  
did, bade her friend a good morning and call up a telefax paper to read.  
  
Ten minutes into the brewing Yuri did indeed trudge in.  
  
"Morning." Kei nodded.  
  
"Good morning," Yuri nodded to Kei, then whispered in her ear. "Feeling   
better?"  
  
"Well..." Kei thought about it, then sighed to herself. "Sort of anyway.   
I'm still pissed though."  
  
"To tell you the truth so am I." Yuri sighed, saw Kei's expression, then   
nodded. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm as pissed at Lazy Ace as much   
as you..."  
  
"Its not Ace that bothers me." Kei hummed, then nodded. "Its the whole  
damned system. Most if not all 3WA doesn't trust us....neither does the  
rest of the Galaxy. They see us and they run off...or mutter to them  
selves or...."  
  
"I've thought of that too." Yuri hummed, then nodded. "So...what are we   
gonna do about it, Kei."  
  
"Not much we can do about it." Kei sighed, then nodded. "Even when we try   
to improve our image by not making stupid little mistakes...one little slip  
in the next mission wipes out all of our hard work and effort."  
  
"Well we have to do something." Yuri threw up her hands "Otherwise we're   
both gonna crack under pressure."  
  
Just as she said that the coffee stopped brewing. Kei sighed, took a step  
towards Yuri and gave her partner a well deserved hug. Yuri returned favor  
and hugged Kei back.  
  
"Think we should retire?" Kei wondered.  
  
"At OUR age?" Yuri thought. "We're only 19 years old, Kei."  
  
"Aw for Christ sake Yuri," Kei blurted then shook her head. "There isn't  
any other option. Other than selling out or becoming criminals ourselves."  
  
End. 


	2. Sorrowful Angel

Chapter Two: Sorrowful Angel.  
  
Furool: Home of WWWA.  
  
Kei von Walker stormed down a short hallway in a high-rise apartment complex.   
She ran a hand through her fiery red hair done in a wolfs cut which had a   
splotch of yellow at the front. She was seething with rage and...jealousy.   
She was jealous of Kimiko Sakura; Yuri's so called 'new friend'. Jealous  
of what she and Yuri shared during dinner.   
  
A simple kiss...that turned hotter and hotter...until...Kei couldn't take  
it any more of it.  
  
*How could she?! How could Yuri do this to me?!* Kei thought to herself.   
*How?! After all that we've been through!? Kimiko doesn't even have a   
clue about what we do for a living! Sure Yuri will tell her some of it..  
but she can't tell all. We're secret agents. Only we know what goes on   
during our missions!*  
  
*God damn it Yuri!* Kei thought as she turned a corner and marched down  
the hallway towards the Lovely Angel's home. *Why didn't you pick me, your   
partner, instead of her?*  
  
*Why?!* She thought again and again. *Why?! Why?! Am I not good enough.  
What is it?! My clothes?! My hair?! My style! What is it?!*   
  
Meanwhile, Yuri Mochistu was hot on her heels with a concerned expression   
on her face. She'd never ever seen Kei this enraged before. She ran a   
hand through her waist length light violet hair and followed Kei to their   
apartment.  
  
*Why is she mad?* Yuri thought to herself. *Did something happen while we  
were having dinner? Was it something that I did? Is that it? If that's the   
case...*  
  
Kei unlocked the door to her apartment with a key code, stepped in, then  
shut the door with a press of a button. Kei locked the door after a flurry  
of keystrokes. Yuri stared at the door for a moment and put her hands on  
her hips.  
  
"Of all the nerve. That was very impolite of her." Yuri growled "How can   
I know what's going on when she keeps on locking me out? Ah well I'll   
just unlock it."  
  
She did the code...and it didn't work. Yuri blinked. Then shuddered.   
  
"How...How dare she?!" Yuri growled. "What's with her?! Locking me out  
and changing the combo on me."  
  
"Wait...changing the combo..." Yuri blinked for a moment, grinned, then   
snapped her fingers. "Ah ha! I know just the thing to help me. After   
that I'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
She pulled out a minicomp, held in front of the keypad, activated a   
decryption program and ran it. The program went through a batch of  
numbers until she found the new combination. She smiled, punched in  
the new code and hit the pound key.  
  
The door slid open and Yuri strode inside. She looked about but didn't  
find Kei. Not until that is she walked into Kei's room. Kei was there,  
thankfully. Yuri was about to say something when she noticed Kei's   
demeanor. Kei's back was turned and it seems that she was looking at  
something.  
  
Yuri sighed. When she was upset, Kei would always look at a picture of  
that child, Keitaro, that she saved from those goons. It seemed to calm  
her down for some reason. Yuri wondered why that was...and wished she  
could be the reason instead of that baby.  
  
Still she'd done a few mean things to Kei. Like teasing her...scaring  
her and making her life a little more difficult. It wasn't like she  
wasn't capable of calming her partner. Then again, there were the times  
when she wasn't necessarily the voice of reason. Like the time when   
she absolutely trashed a space station all because she was angry at   
herself after getting her hopes up over some guy.  
  
She sighed and crept out of Kei's room, slipped into her own room,  
lay down on the bed and sighed again.  
  
She wished she could have the one thing that Kei didn't have. A baby.  
A baby...with Kei as its mother. Yeah. A baby born out of a strange ill  
gotten love between two women. In truth she adored her partner...Kei had  
these quirks and strengths that she didn't have.  
  
Yuri put her head down on a pillow and sighed once more.  
  
*I guess it was kinda cruel to kiss Kimiko in front of Kei.* Yuri thought.  
*But how do I make it up to her?*  
  
An inner voice, something she rarely listened to, called her an idiot and  
Told her to apologize to Kei. She didn't want to listen to it though. In  
Fact she told it to go screw itself. It then prompted Yuri to do so when  
She had the chance...otherwise it could be the end of the Lovely Angels...and  
She didn't want that, did she?  
  
Yuri shook her head, closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep filled  
With dreams about Kei leaving her behind and Keitaro in her arms. She  
Hated those dreams.  
  
The next morning, a woman from the 3WA child welfare division arrived.   
With her was Keitaro. He was now three months old and still nursing on   
a bottle.  
  
"Oh there you are." Kei grinned and gently took the child out of the   
woman's arms. "How are ya boy? How's my Keitaro huh?!"  
  
The little babe wriggles joyfully, and Kei grinned at her adopted bundle  
Of joy. She looked up at the welfare services agent and nodded to her.  
  
"All right I can take it from here." Kei nodded. "Thanks again for looking  
after him."  
  
The woman from child welfare services, an android, nodded to her and   
smiled before turning to leave.  
  
Kei shut the door behind her and sighed as she brought Keitaro inside.   
She wondered why she had to put up with this. She could take care of   
Keitaro herself. She did before! Well okay...it was a rocky start and   
she yelled at the kid for some time. But that was because she was   
scared and didn't know what to do with the baby. But things happened,   
like those goons sking after her...the gun shots, the epic chase downhill,   
all the while the kid was crying because he was hungry or needed his   
diaper changed.  
  
She remembered being holed up in that cellar...with the goons looking for  
Keitaro and her. She remembered how she quieted him. She didn't piss  
And moan about it. She had to do what she had to do. She let the   
little tyke suckle on her left nipple until the goons were gone. Or   
at least she thought they were gone.  
  
Thinking back on it she really didn't know if she produced any milk then.  
She did however have plenty of formula now though. As a precaution, she   
received hormone shots once a month to allow her to lactate. Quite   
honestly she didn't mind the babe suckling on her left tit. In her eyes   
it kinda complete the bonding experience. She just wished she could   
share it with someone. But who...   
  
Keitaro's soft cries brought her out of her reverie. The babe nuzzled   
her body and Kei half smiled.  
  
"Looks like you want it naturally today, huh." Kei murmured and nodded.  
"All right. We can do that."   
  
Kei sat down in her abode and prepared to feed the child. Meanwhile, Yuri  
looked on enviously from her bedroom. She sighed. Oh, she so wanted to   
have a baby with Kei.   
  
End.  
  
Writers notes: FYI This is set in Dirty Pair Flash Universe. Hope this  
Didn't confuse you. 


	3. Convergence of Angels

Chapter three: convergence of angels.  
  
Kei and Yuri stared at each other while sitting at a dinette table. Mugs  
of coffee were in hand. Both had sad expressions on their faces. Kei   
sighed an looked at Yuri.  
  
"Admit it." Kei uttered. "We suck."  
  
"No we don't." Yuri uttered, then sighed. "We're been given a bad hand   
this time around. Maybe we'll get a better one next time. What do you  
think, Kei?"  
  
"A better one, huh?" Kei hummed.   
  
"Uh huh. A better one. We're on suspension, right?" Yuri nodded. "That   
means we still get a shot at redeeming ourselves."  
  
"Hah...right." Kei sighed then nodded. "Look, this may be a shock to you  
..but we've been redeeming ourselves ever since our first mission ended.  
.and it ended terribly."   
  
Kei did have a point. Only way now is to quit...or do something a little   
different. Yuri didn't want to quit helping others so she chewed on that   
angle for a bit, took a sip of her cooling coffee, then slipped out of  
her chair.  
  
"Please don't leave." Kei uttered, then sighed "I could really use your  
company right now."  
  
"Why?" Yuri asked.  
  
"I'm feeling shitty..." Kei hummed, then sighed. "...and I really don't  
wanna be alone right now. When I feel shitty and not on duty I drink.   
But I usually save drinking for later in the day."  
  
"Okay I'll stay." Yuri hummed, held out her hand, then nodded. "C'mon.   
Lets hang out at the coffee table. You don't mind a little silence do   
you?"  
  
"Eh only a little." Kei shrugged as she followed Yuri to the coffee  
table. Both sat down in comfortable chairs and fell into slightly   
uncomfortable silence. Kei stared at her partner for a bit until she   
spoke up. "Just what are you thinking about Yuri?"  
  
"About what we should with ourselves." Yuri hummed, the sighed. "One  
option is just to quit the whole thing and go away for a while. That   
didn't feel right to me, though."   
  
"Feels right to me though." Kei hummed.  
  
"Oh you say that NOW." Yuri hummed, then nodded. "But how will you feel   
several months or years, Kei? Will you regret it?"  
  
"Regret what?" Kei uttered then sighed. "If we do quit we'll fade in the  
background, let everyone forget us. What's more we won't see any more  
death and destruction. Some of that keeps me up at night, you know. I  
still get nightmares too."  
  
"Need I remind you that I'm always there for you when that happens." Yuri  
uttered. "May I also remind you that we have a few enemies out there? If  
we give up and return to a NORMAL life we could become soft. Thats a   
perfect opportunity for someone...including the remnants of Lucifer could  
hunt us down and kill us."   
  
Kei blinked at her short tirade.  
  
"I won't let that happen." Yuri hummed. "To ME or YOU. I simply won't  
let that happen."  
  
Kei was about to say something but Yuri interrupted her.  
  
"We HAVE to keep going." Yuri said as she started to shudder. "Otherwise  
...we'll loose our edge and maybe our heads. Besides...we DO some good  
around this galaxy. We've protected kids, stopped crazed madmen and   
criminals, help quell prison riots and stopped people from playing GOD,  
Kei! That's good, right?"  
  
She continued to shudder, then looked down in her mug.   
  
Kei blinked at body language, put her mug down on the coffee table, then   
squeezed into Yuri's chair.   
  
"You okay?" Kei uttered, then sighed. "I mean is there a REASON why your  
being so emotional now?"  
  
"I like doing this job." Yuri uttered, then sighed. "Especially when you  
are around, Kei."  
  
"Well I like this job too." Kei nodded, then sighed "The non stressful part  
that is. I mean yeah, I can go for a little danger here and there. I just  
don't like the negativity around the office nowadays."  
  
"We could quit..." Yuri hummed.  
  
"Yuri! You just said..." Kei blurted but fell silent when Yuri spoke up.  
  
"....The 3WA, wanna try?" Yuri hummed, then smiled. "It couldn't be hard.  
We can loan our services to other intelligence agencies."  
  
"Do you think we can?" Kei hummed. "They might not take us. Everyone   
fears us or laughs at us, Yuri. I don't think there's a single group  
or organization that will take us seriously."  
  
"Hmmmm." Yuri murmured, then nodded. "I guess we're just gonna have to   
look really hard then. I do, however, have a few back up ideas if they  
turn us away."  
  
"Oh." Kei blinked, then sighed. "What are they?"  
  
"One..." Yuri began. "We could work by ourselves."  
  
"Well self employment could work." Kei hummed then sighed. "But we'd  
be extremely limited."  
  
"Right." Yuri nodded then sighed. "Two...we expand that idea to form our  
OWN group."  
  
"What? Our own 3WA?" Kei uttered. "Well that could work too. But we  
don't have the money to do so."  
  
"I know," Yuri sighed then nodded. "So I think we should start out as a  
small unit or group. Like say four or six personnel, plus us of course."  
  
Four to six people huh?" Kei hummed. "Still a lot, though. We have to  
Pay for them, their ammo, their vehicles."  
  
"Well maybe we can get a loan?" Yuri hummed.  
  
"A LOAN?" Kei blurted, then sighed. "Yuri are you crazy?! We'll have to  
make this group a profitable venture just to pay the loan back!"  
  
"I know I know but..." Yuri nodded, shuddered for a moment, then threw up  
her hands. "Argh! I can't think of anything else, Kei! I don't want to   
stop helping people and I certainly don't want to loose you, either!"  
  
"What's your problem?" Kei blinked at her next tirade, sighed and wondered   
why Yuri was still saying that, blinked when her partner reached for her   
cup of coffee, then reached for the cup. "Oh, here let me get it Yuri."  
  
Their hands collide in an uncomfortable clasp and the Lovely Angels stared  
at each other.  
  
"Uh..." Kei uttered   
  
"Ummm..." Yuri hummed.   
  
"Yuri...would you mind..." Kei began to tell her to remove her hand...but  
stopped when she felt some energy coursing around her. She doubled over  
and clutched her stomach "Aa! Aaaa! What the hell?!"  
  
"K-Kei! What's wrong!?" Yuri blurted as the energy enveloped her partners  
form. Moments later she yelped as same energy washed over her. "It...it   
hurts!"  
  
"W..what's going on?" Kei moaned, then shuddered. "I feel so...strange!"  
  
"So...do...I!" Yuri grunted, clutched her stomach, then grunted again.  
"I'm burning up! Who's doing this. What's doing this?"  
  
"Du...nno." Kei blurted, passed out, then vanished in a flash.   
  
"K...Kei!" Yuri cried out then blacked out herself before vanishing  
as well.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Yuri woke up in a smallish sized bedroom. It was modestly   
furnished with bedroom furniture. Its walls were adorned with anime posters  
and paintings. Yuri looked around for someone and found her fiery haired  
partner lying face down on a medium sized bed.  
  
  
Yuri stood up, lost her footing and fell on her behind. She tried to get  
Back up, shakily found her footing and took a few steps towards Kei. She  
Lost her footing a few seconds later, tripped over her feet, and stumbled  
onto the bed. Yuri moaned, lifted her head, and found that her hand was  
on Kei's behind. Kei had noticed it too.  
  
"Gods Yuri." She slurred, then grimaced. "Have ya turned into a pervert   
or what?! Get your hand off my ass, willya?"  
  
"Er sorry." Yuri said apologetically to Kei, removed her hand and tried  
to get back up. Kei lazily sat up and pulled Yuri to her feet. "Thanks."  
  
"Your sorta Welcome." Kei uttered, then sighed. "What the fuck happened."  
  
"I dunno. My head still feels fuzzy." Yuri moaned, then sighed. "One  
things for sure...we're not home anymore."  
  
"Thats...true." Kei uttered, then sighed. "Wonder what that was about...  
that energy and stuff."  
  
"Maybe....." Yuri grimaced as she tried to think of something. "Someone...  
used one of those new transmat devices."  
  
"Tranz wha...??" Kei blinked.  
  
"Transmaterialization devices." Yuri nodded. "Sorta like those pad things  
on every sci fi story we see on in the movies nowadays. A few companies  
have a few working prototypes."  
  
"Oh those things." Kei uttered, then sighed. "Yeah...could explain it. doesn't  
seem natural does it."  
  
"No it doesn't." Yuri uttered then sighed. "But who...who did it.....and why?"  
  
"Maybe one of our enemies did it." Kei said nonchalantly. Yuri blinked at that  
and they stared at each other. "You don't think...."  
  
"Could be." Yuri uttered.  
  
Just then a voice wailed from outside the bedroom. Kei and Yuri blinked pulled   
out there hold outs, and snuck outside.   
  
"How dare you!!" Someone wailed. It sounded like it came from downstairs.  
"How dare you!! How dare you! You ruined my date! You're an idiot! An  
idiot I tell you."  
  
"Sounds like a lovers quarrel." Yuri commented. "What do you think?"  
  
"More like someone ruined this girls plans." Kei whispered. "What do you want  
to do?"  
  
"Well....Lets go check it out." Yuri nodded. Kei nodded a silent affirmative   
and they crept down the stairs. Half way down Yuri held up a hand and Kei   
stopped. The violet haired Lovely Angel crept there rest of the way and made  
a brief sweep of the room.   
  
It was a modest tastefully decorated affair with four people in it. One tall   
and lanky male and three females. The three females seemed to be pissed at   
the tall man. Yuri waved Kei up and watched on as one of them, a girl with  
waist length violet hair, white thigh length boots and a red blue and white  
top facing the tall stranger. A girl with short curly blonde hair and  
a lily white dress was trying to calm the girl down. There was a girl  
with a punkish hairdo who sort of reminded her of Kei. The girl had a baby  
in her arms and a baby sack around her shoulder. She was standing next  
to the apartment's door.  
  
*Just what is going on here?* Yuri thought. *Why are they here? Are they  
in the same predicament as Kei and I are? What's this tall lanky guy got   
to do with all of this?*  
  
"I...I didn't mean to..." He stammered.  
  
"Liar!" The Spunky little devil cried then decked him good. Both Lovely   
Angels nodded to each other as she pounced on him and slapped him twice  
with the back of her hand. "Liar! You're such a liar! We checked that   
website out on your computer upstairs! You brought us here!! You're   
lying to us! Why?! Why?! You're so cruel! I was going to have a perfect   
date. Worst yet Kei and The baby have nothing! Nothing! Didn't you   
even think about this?!"  
  
Kei and Yuri looked at each other. Yuri angled a thumb back upstairs. Kei  
nodded to her and Yuri crept back upstairs. Kei sighed and watched them  
from the steps.  
  
"Stop it please." The blonde complained. "Your making things worse, dear."  
  
"No I won't, Sakura!" The seemingly crazy girl blurted. "He made a mess of  
things."  
  
Kei watched on for a bit then made eye contact with the girl holding the  
baby. Curiously, the girl waved her forward. Kei nodded to her and snuck  
towards the door.  
  
Hey," The girl nodded at Kei, then angled towards the girls captive. "You   
know this joker?"  
  
"Uh uh." Kei shook her head. "Don't even know him."  
  
The baby squirmed a little and the Teen smiled at it.  
  
"That's a good Keitaro." She hummed. "Almost through."  
  
"Heh," Kei smiled, nodded, then stood up. "That's a nice name."  
  
"Thanks," The teen nodded. "Name'd him after myself. Oh my name's Kei.   
Kei von Warner. Nice to meet you. What's your name, lady?"  
  
"Heh what a coincidence my names Kei, too." She nodded to the girl,   
then sighed at the teenager. "I'm a trouble consultant with the 3WA."  
  
"What?!" The younger Kei blurted. "B...but I'm a tro-con for the 3WA."  
  
"Hey Kei you alright down there!?" Yuri called from upstairs.  
  
"What is it Yuri!?" The older Kei called back.  
  
"Someone say my name?" The younger Yuri jumped up. The older Kei blinked  
and pointed at the teenager.  
  
"Your name is Yuri too?" Kei uttered in astonishment.  
  
End 


	4. Deadly Angels

Chapter IV : Deadly Angels.  
  
Kei's mouth fell wide open when the younger Kei and Yuri held out 3WA  
badges.   
  
"Yuri!" Kei blurted out her partners name. "Come down here. We've got   
trouble."  
  
"Eh?!" Yuri's voice tumbled down the steps. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"We've got big problems here!" Kei bellowed. "These girls claim to be  
the Lovely Angels as well."  
  
"What?!" Yuri blurted, said something to herself, then called out "Stay   
right there! I'll be right down, Kei."  
  
"Oh right," Kei muttered to herself. "Like I'm gonna leave this guy with   
"Miss Emotional" here. She's flipping out like there's no tomorrow."  
  
"What was that?!" The younger Yuri blurted. "I have every right to be   
distraught. He ruined my date!"  
  
"Hmmmph," Kei grumbled. "Be quiet you wannabe."   
  
"Hey! Stop being rude to my partner!" Kei yelled, blinked as Keitaro  
started to cry, then jostled him. "Hey its okay, Keitaro, your Mama's  
here!"  
  
Yuri stared at her. Sbe couldn't believe it. Kei actually defended her.  
The older Kei stared at her as well. The younger Kei blinked at glared   
back At her.  
  
"What?" The younger woman asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Okay," Yuri sighed as she came down the steps. "What's going on here,  
Kei?"  
  
"These kids claim to be tro-cons." Kei uttered. "They have our names  
no less."  
  
"What?! You have to be joking!" Yuri blurted at her, Kei shook her head  
the older Yuri sighed and put a hand on her left hip before turning to   
them. "All right, girls, lets see some ID."  
  
The younger tro-cons produced their badges and handed them to Yuri. She  
looked at the IDs, sighed and scratched her head.  
  
"Something wrong?" The elder Kei her partner and friend.  
  
"Well they are tro-cons." Yuri hummed. "But the 3WA logo is different."  
  
"Oh? Lets see!" Her partner hummed, plucked them out of Yuri's hands,  
then looked at them. "Wow now that I think of it...we've never put a  
Three in WWWA before."  
  
"Just who are you two?!" Yuri uttered and gestured to the badges "How  
did you get these badges?"  
  
"I'm Yuri Mochistu." The violet haired girl nodded.   
  
"I'm Kei von Warner." Her partner stated. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kei Andrea Langley" The elder Kei nodded, then turned to her partner  
"and this is team mate, Yuri Ashibara."  
  
"I...I'm Dan." The lanky person uttered. "Dan Wisner. Can I get up   
now?"  
  
"No you may not!" Yuri Mochistu blurted as she stamped her foot "You   
caused this. So you stay down there until I say its okay! Got it?!"  
  
"Yuri, dearest, relax." Sakura sighed at Yuri's tantrum and grabbed a  
hold of her lover. "I don't know what is going on, but I think these   
women can help us with our dilemma."  
  
"Maybe." Yuri Ashibara sighed then nodded. "We'll give it a shot. But  
first we've got to interview the so called 'perpetrator', okay?"  
  
Yuri Mochistu and Kei von Warner nodded to the other Lovely Angels and  
Watched on as Kei held out a hand. Dan took it and she pulled him off  
Of the shag carpeted floor.  
  
"So now," Kei Langley stared at him "Would you mind telling us how this   
happened? You kinda did pluck us away from our room."   
  
"I...dunno," Dan uttered then shook his head. "All I remember is going  
online and surfing the net."  
  
"Going online?" Both Kei's blinked. "'Surfing the net?'"  
  
Yuri Mochistu stared at him, blinked when something dawned on her, then   
looked around his apartment.   
  
"This furniture...these appliances....and electronics..." Yuri uttered,   
blinked, then smiled knowingly. "....oh my....are we, by any chance, in   
the late 20th century?"  
  
"Err no. Early 21st century." Dan nodded to Miss Mochistu. "Its 2003  
in fact. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Close enough." Yuri Mochistu nodded then grinned at him. "May be...Just  
May be..."  
  
Dan blinked at her hopeful smile while Kei von Warner walked up to her   
partner.   
  
"Hey." Yuri's partner uttered and grabbed Miss Mochistu's ear "Come here  
for a sec."  
  
"Ow!!!" Kei von Warner's partner cried and stared tearfully at Kei. "Ow!   
Just what do you think you're doing, Kei?!"  
  
"Just come here." Kei grumbled as Keitaro laid his head against her. ".   
..and be quiet. Taro-kuns fallin' asleep."  
  
She glanced at Dan and the other Lovely Angels, as if to give a warning,  
and pulled her teammate to the foot of the steps. Sakura watched on and  
wondered what was the matter. They stared at the two...then looked to   
each other.  
  
"Err...what's that all about." Dan uttered.  
  
"Dunno." Kei Langley shrugged, then eyed him. "So...do mind telling us  
what the hell is going on here."  
  
"I would help if you did," Yuri nodded, then sighed. "We don't mind some  
time to think...but we really need to get back to our home planet, Dan.   
For all we know we could be called it for some paper work."  
  
"Jeez Yuri did you have to bring that up." Kei uttered, then sighed.  
"I'd rather be solving this little predicament than doing that stuff."  
  
"Hmmm. Quite." Yuri nodded, then sighed. "...and maybe we can figure  
out what to do with ourselves, too."  
  
"Hmmm." Daniel uttered then blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Never you mind." Kei turned on him. "Just tell us how we got here damn  
it."  
  
"How would I know?" Dan uttered. "I just clicked on a button on the  
webpage and..."  
  
Just then Kei von Warner's young Charge started to cry and she blinked.  
  
"Eh You hungry again? Okay..." Kei uttered, then brought out a bottle.  
"Here ya go! Eh? Don't want it?"   
  
The baby wasn't interested and he kept squirming and crying. She thought  
for a moment, gasped when she had the answer, and brought the baby to one   
of the couches.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dan uttered as Kei Warner undressed the baby. "Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Nah this is really routine," Kei sighed and nodded. "Just let me work."  
  
Kei undressed the baby and as the others watched on. Yuri Mochitsu   
Watched On from afar, until Sakura walked up and joined her.   
  
"So now..." Sakura hummed, then inquired. "You work for the 3WA, yes?"  
  
"Er yeah." Yuri nodded to her lover. "Yeah I do. Why do you ask Sakura?"  
  
"Just curious." Sakura shrugged her shoulders then fluttered her eyes   
"So which department do you work for, Yuri darling."  
  
"Whoa...dirty diaper." Kei nodded to the younger one. "Feeding him baby   
food?"  
  
"Sorta. But he likes formula the most." Kei Warner nodded then rummaged  
around the bag. "Uh oh. Two bottles down and one diaper to go."  
  
"That's not good." Yuri Akibara blurted, then sighed. "What are you  
going to do, dear?"  
  
Kei Warner blinked at the question, thought for a moment and stared at  
Dan.   
  
"Simple." Kei nodded her head to Dan. "He can go on a shopping trip for   
us. Isn't that right, Dan-o?"  
  
Dan pointed at himself.  
  
End 


	5. A logical Explination

Chapter Five: A logical explanation.  
  
"I can't believe this. I can't believe that I'm really doing this." Dan  
muttered as he drove down to a newly build Kroger. "I mean the people in  
-side will stare at us, you know."  
  
"Heh well. Its what you get...." Kei Warner shrugged, patted Keitaro's  
back then nodded. "For not thinking things through, Dan-o."   
  
"Oh." Dan blinked at Kei's little barb at his ineptitude, then sighed as   
he turned a corner. "Huh. Well, Miss Warner, you and your partner were   
a mistake."  
  
Kei blinked then bristled.   
  
"WHAT!?!!" She yelled and Dan ducked. "WE ARE NOT A MISTAKE! HOW DARE  
YOU SAY THAT!"  
  
Just then Keitaro woke up, started to sniffle, then started to cry.  
  
"Eh?" Kei Warner blinked at his cries, then jostled the little babe.   
"Hey, hey its okay Keitaro. This stupid guy was the cause, not me.   
C'mon fall back to sleep."  
  
Dan pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. Kei von Warner   
rocked Keitaro as he slipped into a parking spot. He stepped, walked   
to the other side, took a deep breathe and let Kei and her foster   
child out.  
  
"Thanks." She grunted, then smiled. "Wow! Wide open spaces and not a   
skysraper in sight."  
  
"Yeah," Dan nodded then shrugged. "Welcome to Texas, Miss Warner."  
  
"Thanks." Kei nodded to the grocery store. "Come on, lets go."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Dan sighed and trudged along side of her. "So now, do you   
know how we can pull this one off?"  
  
Kei Warner looked at him, blinked for a moment as a light bulb went on,   
gave him a crafty smile and wrapped her arm around his left.  
  
"We'll play the perfect couple." She nodded. "Me the young mother, you   
the proud happy father. You look young enough to pull it off. So, do   
you have a problem with that?"  
  
Dan shook his head and she grinned at him as he escorted her into the  
Kroger store. Once they selected a cart, the supposed couple strolled  
happily into the store...and received stares from shoppers, browsers and  
grocery store employees.  
  
Dan looked about as he pushed the cart. He was afraid that this might  
Happen...and well it was indeed happening. Actually he was more afraid  
Of it hurting Kei's feelings...but Kei didn't seem to mind.  
  
*Or did she?* Dan thought *She did say that she'll act the part of a   
young mother. So...just what was she feeling. Embarrassment? Concern?  
Fear? Ah she's right this is all my fault! Being stared at like this  
Has got to hurt her feelings. Or make her angry inside?*  
  
As they walked past aisle after aisle, Dan could feel Kei press closer  
And closer to him. He spared a glance at her, she was trying her best  
At playing the role...but it looked like she wasn't doing very well.  
He sighed, pulled them into an aisle and gazed at her.   
  
"You okay?" Dan asked  
  
"No damn it." Kei uttered then held her babe close to her. "They keep  
on staring at us."  
  
"Uh..." Dan uttered, then asked her. "Is there anything I can do anything   
for you?"   
  
"Nope." She uttered then sighed. "There is nothing you can do for me,   
really."  
  
He looked at her with a pained expression and she sighed.   
  
"Don't pull that sensitive guy stuff on me, either." Kei growled at him,  
then looked away "I know it's just an act. You're just a like the other   
guys."  
  
Dan blinked.   
  
"I saw that gallery of those other lovely angels on your computer." Kei   
hummed then nodded. "Wait until they get there hands on it Dan-O. They'll  
probably have questions for you too."  
  
Dan sighed and she gazed at him  
  
"C'mon lets go." She nodded, then sighed. "We gotta get that stuff before  
the little booger wakes back up."  
  
He blinked at Ms.Warner, then smiled at her little nick name For Keitaro.  
  
* * *   
  
"What do you mean the monitor screen went blank?" Kei blinked at her   
partner who was crouched next to Dan's Dell computer. In her hands was  
a small pocket computer. A cord went from it to the towers USB port. "  
Did it shut off?"  
  
"Nope its still running," Yuri sighed to her partner. "There seems to be  
some sort link between it and another computer on this planets crude, semi  
efficient information network."  
  
"Just one computer." Kei uttered, then sighed. "That's strange. Did you  
do anything...like use this internet thingie."  
  
"No...I just looked at his drivers for any information on us." Yuri sighed  
"What I managed to print out may surprise you. The stack is on printer.  
I'm going to try to find out where this link leads to."  
  
Kei nodded, picked up the print outs, then blinked as she leafed through  
Them.  
  
"Hey there isn't a single one of me in here." Kei blinked. "Just You and  
me really. I actually kinda like the clothes that I'm wearing though. I  
have to say that this guy has taste."  
  
"Wait till you get to the end." Yuri sighed "You may think differently  
about him."  
  
Kei blinked, flipped through the pictures, then stopped when she her and  
Yuri's naked body on a sheet of paper. She blinked at the picture then   
sighed.  
  
Nothing I haven't seen before," Kei hummed, then wondered out loud. "Do   
you think we should a talk to him about these pictures."  
  
"Uh huh," Yuri nodded to her, then sighed. "I mean I don't mind some of   
them, though I wonder why he's collected them. But I am kinda bothered   
by the fact that he knows what we've been through. Like the Eden case,  
for example. There were pictures, screen captures it seems like, of that   
mission."  
  
Kei blinked then flipped back through the pictures until she came upon  
The screen captures.  
  
"Well what do you know..." Kei hummed, then sighed. "I wonder why he has  
this little part...and someone's interpretation of our troubles during the  
flight 005 conspiracy. I do recall you wearing that wierd hat. Still...  
is he THAT bad? I kinda have the feeling that the younger lovely angels  
are angrier than we are."  
  
"You do have a point. I'm kinda curious about him," Yuri nodded, sighed,   
then shook her head. "This isn't getting me anywhere."   
  
"Relax partner," Kei sighed and leaned up against the computer desk.   
"Maybe Dan can tell us about this blank screen stuff."  
  
"He'd better." Yuri nodded at that, stood up, and gazed at her friend.   
"I'd really like to check that site out."  
  
"Uh huh!" Kei nodded to her. "You and me both partner."  
  
* * *  
  
A tall slender woman with pale skin walked through a large flat apartment  
until she reached a petite red head. The red head sat on a cushion that   
hovered three feat above the floor and was staring at a bank of monitors.  
  
"So...." The pale skinned woman asked then brushed her wavy dark blue   
hair away from her cheeks. "....Have they left yet, Dr.Washuu?"  
  
"No. Not yet Hyatt." The petite doctor sighed, then snorted at the duo.   
"Funny how they haven't noticed his PC camera yet."  
  
"Maybe they do not recognize it." Hyatt hummed and walked over to take   
a look. "They look different that us. Did you do this, Dr. Washuu?"  
  
"Nope, can't take credit for this one." Washuu sighed as she looked to   
the right and glanced at a couple of monitors. "I'm checking the source   
code to the site now."  
  
"Hummmm." Hyatt murmured, then sighed. "Will this impede your plans for  
him?"   
  
"It may set me back a bit." The petite doctor hummed then shrugged her  
shoulders. "I'm a little concerned about his safety, though. They all  
seem hazardous to his health. Especially the younger Lovely Angels. So  
what do I do?"  
  
"Dispatch my beloved Excel sama?" Hyatt wondered.  
  
"No she's a one man wrecking crew. She'll kill them all. Including Dan  
and I don't want that" Washu hummed as she gazed at Hyatt, thought for   
a moment, then nodded to her. "I think...its time that I went on a date   
with the guy."  
  
"Brilliant plan Dr. Washuu." Hyatt uttered, then blushed. "You are so  
Wonderful, do you know that?"  
  
Washuu sighed at the gushing android, then turned around to hide her   
own blush from Hyatt.  
  
*Why does every compliment sound like she's hitting on me?* Washuu   
thought ans she made another attempt at scanning the source codes to  
her website. *At any rate, I have to do something for Dan. If my   
site is the cause of his dilemma its my fault.*  
  
She paused at her typing, stared at a picture at her favorite subject  
And gopher for a moment or two, then shook her head before resuming   
her work.  
  
* * *  
  
The door to Dan's apartment swung open, and Dan and Kei Warner stepped  
In. In Dan's hands was at least two weeks worth of baby supplies and  
Other sundry items. Kei Warner un packed her own bundles, sat down on  
the couch and cradled Keitaro to her Chest. Yuri Mochistu and her   
girlfriend were elsewhere on the premises.  
  
Dan unpacked the groceries while he snuck cursory glances at her. She  
seemed uncharacteristically quiet and introspective now. She wasn't so  
quiet on the way home, though. She complained and complained about how   
the people in the store just stared and stared at her. She also voiced  
some concerns about Yuri's and Sakura's behavior before they left. It  
seemed that Yuri told Sakura that she was a Tro-Con...and an uncomfortable  
silence fell between the couple.  
  
Footsteps drew his attention from her to the flight of steps. Moments  
Later, the elder Lovely Angels came into view.   
  
"Dan, could you come with us to the library?" Yuri Ashibara hummed then  
nodded. "We need to talk to you."  
  
"Where are Yuri and Sakura?" Kei Warner hummed. "I don't see them any  
where."  
  
"They're up in Dan's room." Yuri Ashibara nodded, then sighed. "They  
had a fight and now Sakura's out on the balcony pouting...or crying her  
eyes out."  
  
Kei Warner blinked at this information, then sighed as she picked up  
Keitaro, a blanket and a couple of bottles. She crossed the room and  
walked up the filght of stairs.  
  
The remaining trio sighed.   
  
"What now?" Dan wondered  
  
"Just one thing." Yuri sighed, then nodded. "The first thing is...would   
you mind telling us the time and date."  
  
"Sure." Dan nodded to Yuri, then looked at his watch "It's January 14th   
2003AD."  
  
"Thanks," Kei nodded then angled a thumb at the stairway. "Follow us."  
  
Dan shrugged and followed them upstairs. He went into the library, then   
blinked when Kei whirled on him when Yuri shut the door.   
  
"W-what's wrong! Why the serious looks?" Dan blurted as Yuri joined Kei.   
Kei held up the picture of the naked pair and stared at him. "So I've   
got a few pictures of you guys."  
  
"If I was a bit younger I'd call you a pervert....but this pictures rather  
tasteful. As are the others." Kei nodded at the rather nervous Dan, then   
poked him in the chest. "Relax, Dan. We're not gonna fill you with holes.   
You're the one that brought us here, remember?"  
  
"Besides," Yuri smiled at Dan "Who would kill a cute guy like you? I mean  
you're harmless right?"   
  
Dan blushed and Kei slipped up to her partner.   
  
"Some of the cuter guys nearly killed us too." Kei uttered then whispered.  
"What are you doing? You can't snuggle up to him. We could leave at any  
second and you're gonna be heartbroken...and break his heart at the same  
time."  
  
"I won't get attached." Yuri hummed, then nodded. "I'm just paying him a  
compliment that's all. I'm sure we can get back. We just need to find   
the source."  
  
*Yeah right,* Kei thought, then sighed. *I say the four of us are gonna  
be stuck here for the rest of our lives.*  
  
End. 


End file.
